Love Game
by PinkLadyKC
Summary: Edward Cullen had caused quite a stir last year when he became the newest school security guard on campus at La Push Academy. Bella quickly became enamored with him. Now back from her summer vacation Bella has kept her kiss with Edward a secret.


I was living in a devil town  
I didn't know it was a devil town  
Oh lord it really brings me down about the devil town

**Devil Town ~ Bright Eyes  
**

"Oh my god, oh my GOD!"

Bella looked up from her book and glared at Alice. "What's your problem now?"

"My ipod, I left it at home we gotta go back now!" Alice practically screamed. The Driver of the limo turned around in alarm. Alice continued searching frantically through her purse.

"It's right beside you, spaz." Bella chuckled as Alice spotted it and started cradling it like a baby. Alice wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the crayon box.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Alice cooed to her ipod.

Bella giggled at the sentiment and continued on the page she'd left off on. She'd barely made it past the second sentence when Alice gasped aloud.

"Can I get past** one** page of this book without your random outbursts?" Bella asked in mock seriousness.

"I'm SORRY, but this is importiant." Alice waved her phone at Bella dramatically.

"Alright what is it?" Bella asked.

"Apparently Ms. Hale is dating someone at the school." Alice relayed enthusiaticly.

Bella rolled her eyes. Teacher's dating wasn't what she'd call important. But she humored Alice anyhow. "Alright I'm stumped, who is the secretary of the principal dating?"

"Edward Cullen." Alice replied smugly

Bella's back stiffened. Not him, _anyone_ but him. Alice must have her facts wrong…

Edward Cullen had caused quite a stir last year when he became the newest school security guard on campus at La Push Academy. Most every girl at the school envisioned themselves seducing the handsome 27-year-old. Bella for one had become smitten to him rather quickly. A fact most her close friends wouldn't let her live down. Only in the last week of school before summer did he recipricate, in the form of a kiss.

Bella met her friends eye and tried to act aloof about the news. "Well that's great!" Bella responded a little too happily. Bella never told Alice about the kiss and she didn't think she ever would. Alice had been Bella's best friend since infancy but even Bella could admit her friend had the biggest mouth in the world. And something like that Alice would definitely let slip.

Alice seemed content with Bella's reaction though because she grinned. "Well I, for one, am glad you've gotten over that school yard crush you had for him." Alice patted her shoulder softly. "Why you even liked him to being with I'll never know, he just seems so stuck-up completely-- "

"Alice!" Bella snapped. "I really don't wanna get into it right now." Alice pouted a little and Bella sighed. She hadn't meant to snap but when it came to Edward, Bella hardly ever reacted like a normal person. "Alice I'm sorry for snapping…"

Alice waved her hand in dismissal. "It's fine, I shouldn't pry so much." Alice tried to smile at Bella to reassure her that it was truly fine but it didn't seem heartfelt. Alice grabbed her ipod and put the earbuds in. Effectively ending their conversation.

The driver suddenly cleared his throat. "Um ladies we're here."

Bella sat up quickly and scooted towards the window. She peered out the dark-tinted window and sure enough the sign proclaiming 'Welcome to La Push' came into sight.

La Push was a really beautiful little town. Everything was in walking distance. The cute little shops and café's went really well with the green backdrop of La Push. Not to mention the Beach that was the main attraction for most townies and tourists. Stowing her worn paperback book in her black purse Bella couldn't help the dread that she felt as the wrought-iron gates of La Push Academy came into view. What if Edward regretted the kiss? Or pleaded temporary insanity. Or, or…

Bella mentally shook herself. She really need to calm down. The car came to a stop outside the gates. Students were milling around by the entrance. People greeting friends and shrieks of joy that they had finally seen eachother again.

"We're here already!" Alice yelped. She scrambled around grabbing her things and stuffing them in her bag. Once she'd located all her items she pulled out a compact and started applying lipgloss. Making a smacking noise Alice closed the pink compact with a click. "Okay I'm ready, let's go."

Waving to the limo driver Bella stepped out onto the lawn in front of the gates. People looked towards Bella and Alice. Some gave a friendly nod or wave. And others ignored them completely. Bella linked her arms with Alice and they made their way through the gates.

------------------------------------------------------------

So guys, this is my very first fan fiction and I'm kinda nervous about it. So if you've got any feedback I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
